


[維勇] 暗鎖 03(完整版) /  [Victuuri] Lock (Full ver.)03

by moonlightneko



Category: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Fandom, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Summary: 你現在，一個人在家嗎？Are You in the House Alone?





	[維勇] 暗鎖 03(完整版) /  [Victuuri] Lock (Full ver.)03

3.

/過度的迷戀，往往讓事情變得一發不可收拾。/

 

 

     「哇！勇利，我好想你！」維克多一通過入境檢查，很快地發現在外頭等著的勇利，一把就將人抱滿懷。炙熱的嘴唇更是直接貼著勇利的頸項皮膚輕輕吻著。

     「不要這樣…這邊人多。」勇利輕輕地將維克多推開，縱使在同性關係開放的今天，勇利仍然對於在公眾場所的親密舉動感到不適應。

     「誰都阻止不了我想念你的心。」維克多知道勇利害羞，輕輕地吻了他的額頭就放開了他。「還有，我要你帶的東西你帶了嗎？」

     「嗯…我帶了。」機場冷氣很強，但勇利卻是滿臉通紅。

 

     來到停車場，勇利紳士地將維克多的行李箱放入後車廂，裡頭已經躺著勇利的行李了。

     「謝謝。」維克多站在一旁，趁勇利雙手搬行李時，相當流氓地輕拍了一下勇利的屁股並小力地捏了一把。

     「維克多！」勇利紅著臉輕聲喊著，這人老是喜歡這樣偷吃豆腐。

 

     兩人並沒有回到勇利在東京的家，而是驅車前往輕井澤。從成田機場出發，開車大約需要三小時，便可抵達位於長野縣的輕井澤。雖然搭新幹線只要兩小時，但勇利此行還安排了其他景點，考慮再三還是自行開車較為方便。

 

     第一站他們來到高坂SA為中途休息點並用餐。這裡有維克多指定要合照的超人力霸王大型裝飾，勇利幫維克多在超人力霸王主題販賣機前拍了許多照片，看著維克多燦爛的笑臉，勇利覺得這陣子以來壓抑在心中的不安散去了許多。果然，只要這個人開心，自己也會感到開心。

 

     順利地拍完照，在休息站隨意吃了點東西後，兩人手牽手返回停車處。維克多臨時表示自己有東西忘記買，要勇利先到車上等他。勇利回到車上，拿起手機看著事先存在裡面的行程資訊，順便設定導航。

 

     勇利突然感覺到體內某處傳來不正常的震動。

 

     先是慢速的震動了幾分鐘，隨著震動力度逐漸地增強，勇利的心跳速度也開始變快。心想維克多怎麼突然要買東西，原來是想玩。維克多操作機器的手法相當熟練，知道怎樣的速度與頻率是如何慢速點燃，一步步挑起自己的慾望。他咬著下唇，努力忍耐不發出聲音。漸漸地，他感到自己撐起帳篷了，褲子的前方有一片濕意，幸好今天穿的是黑色褲子，有痕跡也不明顯。

 

     遠距離戀愛的兩人，常常用這樣的方式處理生理問題並暫時解決相思之苦。機器本體在勇利這方，遙控器則在維克多那邊。想念對方的時候，勇利便會將東西塞進自己的體內，開啟視訊戴上耳機，等待對方操控。這樣的事情勇利喜歡在自家大床上放鬆地進行，耳邊是維克多的低沈嗓音，說著令人羞恥又甜蜜的下流話。他總是愉悅享受著，彷彿維克多就在自己身邊。

 

     就在這時維克多回到車上了，坐在副駕駛座的他看著勇利潮紅的雙頰與拼命咬著的下唇。他伸手輕輕撥開勇利的唇。「別咬。」

     「維、維克多…」隨著下方一陣陣的酥麻爽感，勇利紅棕色的眼睛已經充滿水氣。維克多立刻吻了上去，早已被挑起情慾的勇利熱烈的回應著，密閉的車內只有曖昧嘖嘖水聲與某機器的嗡嗡震動聲。

     「乖孩子…有乖乖裝好呢。」維克多的手輕輕地撫弄著勇利高漲不已的地方，他輕易地就將勇利的褲子拉鍊解開，幫助他的東西解脫束縛。

     「唔…嗯…」被前後弄的腦中一片空白的勇利已經說不出一句完整的話。

 

     「怎麼樣，要我幫你嗎？」一隻手繼續愛撫著勇利，另一隻手將口袋裡的遙控器又將震度調高了一格，從一開始就一直被刺激著的後面開始筋攣，勇利再也忍不住呻吟出聲。

     「我…」勇利手顫抖著推了推維克多的手，做無力抵抗。他半瞇著眼看著車窗外路過的民眾，雖然玻璃是單向的從外面看不進來，但是這樣感覺就像是在大庭廣眾下做ai，令他害羞不已。

     「嗯？」維克多拇指輕輕摩挲著勇利的馬眼，手指粗糙的觸感大大刺激了他，勇利不自主地背向後弓起來。

     「我要…我想要…」勇利仰著頭大口喘氣，眼角泛著淚光。

     「遵命，我的寶貝。」語音未落，勇利就感到下面沒入一陣溫暖。不得不說維克多口＊的技巧相當厲害，一吸一吐，時重時輕地吸吮著，整根連同蛋蛋都照顧到了。

 

     勇利向下看，只看見維克多那笑起來總是呈現好看心型的唇，正含著自己最私密的器官，皮膚白皙的臉頰也因為運動著而染上一絲緋紅。銀色髮絲隨著他的動作輕輕的撫過勇利敏感的肌膚，引起他陣陣戰慄。

 

     「你好硬，忍很久了嗎？」維克多不斷地用舌尖去刺激勇利的，手也沒閒下來伸進勇利的衣服裡搓揉著敏感的那點。

     「哈…嗯…好舒服…」勇利閉上眼睛，雙手不自覺地插入維克多銀髮當中，輕輕地規律按著他的腦袋。耳邊是情色到爆的吸吮聲，還有連自己都不認得的甜膩聲音。在可以清楚看得到外面的情況下，為什麼會覺得…有點興奮？

 

     「我…要出來了！維克多快起來。」被多重刺激到不行的勇利感到有股暖流向下腹部衝，他睜開眼睛，手推著維克多的腦袋。然而維克多仍是緊緊地含住他，並加快吸吮的力度與速度。

     「維克多！…啊！」勇利終於在維克多口中釋放出來，只聽見維克多喉嚨發出大口喝下什麼東西的咕嚕聲，他還不斷的吸著。而後維克多坐起來，嘴邊有著淺淺的的液體痕跡流下，他鼓著泛紅的雙頰當著勇利的面前將他的東西喝下去，並微微伸出舌頭舔了舔唇邊。

 

     「勇利…真美味。」

 

     勇利失神地癱坐在駕駛座上粗喘著氣，試圖平復下失控的心跳。他轉頭看著雖然某處呈現不自然的鼓起，但還穿戴整齊一臉輕鬆的維克多；反觀自己衣衫不整，襯衫扣子開了好幾顆，長褲也被褪下到膝蓋，私處光溜溜的晾在那。剛剛被疼愛過的部位還充滿光澤挺立著，皮膚因染上情慾而有些泛紅，顯得特別糜亂。

 

     「勇利別急，」維克多捉住了勇利伸過來的手，放到嘴邊吻了一下接著舔了舔他的手心，藍眼睛裡毫不掩飾充滿慾望。「等一下我們慢慢來。」

 

     維克多用溫熱的濕紙巾將勇利稍微整理乾淨並將衣褲穿好，待勇利表示可以之後，兩人繼續上路。

 

     位於山區的輕井澤氣候涼爽，夏天避暑、秋天賞楓、冬天更可滑雪，是日本最廣受歡迎的旅遊景點之一。附近更是有不少美食名店，是國內外遊客度假的好去處。他們預計在輕井澤停留兩天，接著到草津泡溫泉，最後再回到東京。

 

     勇利選的飯店座落在環境優美的大自然環境當中，與喧鬧的都市生活隔絕。天氣好的時候甚至還能看到淺間山。

 

     正在櫃檯check in的勇利，一雙勻稱筆直長腿包裹在修身黑色長褲中，向上延伸一個美妙的弧度，光是看就能回想起那絕佳彈性手感。像是感覺到什麼一樣，勇利回頭望向正翹著二郎腿，坐在不遠處的維克多。

他不自覺的抖了一下。

 

     「向您核對資料，請問是勝生勇利先生對嗎？」接待處的服務人員向勇利核對訂房資料，並時不時偷瞄眼前這位男子。

     從勇利與維克多踏進飯店大廳他就注意到了，那個身高約莫180左右，銀髮藍眼長相俊俏宛若男明星的外國男子。接著是和外國帥哥一起來的日本人，身高比外國帥哥略矮一些，一頭茂密黑髮，有著一雙好看的大眼睛，微笑的臉非常迷人。他並不是第一眼帥哥，但是是非常耐看的類型。

 

     不僅是他，Lobby裡也有其他旅客再偷偷觀察著這兩人。

 

     「是的。」勇利推了下眼鏡，禮貌微笑回應著。

     「這是您訂的山景頂級雙人房的房卡，飯店裡所有設施都可以免費使用，以及今晚的用餐時間是……明天早晨……」

     服務人員禮貌又親切的開始介紹飯店設施以及用餐時間等注意事項，但勇利的注意力越來越渙散，對方講的事項勇利聽得零零落落。

 

     「先生，您怎麼了嗎？是不是冷氣太強了？」服務人員察覺正在遞出信用卡的那隻手有些顫抖，仔細瞧對方的臉頰似乎有些紅，卻又不像是太冷的樣子。

     「沒、沒事。」勇利微微一笑，咬牙忍住從身體某處傳來源源不絕的震動。他盡力保持自然將卡片收回皮夾，轉身往罪魁禍首的方向走去。

 

     「怎麼了？寶貝。」罪魁禍首好整以暇地看著勇利。

     「沒事，我們走吧。」維克多並沒有漏掉勇利幾不可微的喘息聲，笑意更深了。

 

     「哎…那麼帥的男人竟然已經有伴了真可惜。」待勇利走遠，剛服務過勇利的接待人員語氣略帶惋惜地說。

     「你別想了，男朋友這麼帥，不看牢點怎麼行。」一旁的同事笑著說，指指那只搭在勇利腰上的不容忽視的手。

 

＊

     一關上房門維克多就將勇利按在門板上急切的親吻著。雙手也非常迅速地解開勇利襯衫的扣子，撫摸著他光滑的皮膚，熱情的法式深吻親得勇利缺氧暈眩，雙腳發軟差點站不穩，維克多一腳膝蓋微曲頂在勇利雙腿之間支撐著他。

 

     「慢、慢一點！」他熟知勇利身體敏感點的位置，有意無意的輕撫著。被吻到發暈的勇利無力推著那雙正在四處點火作亂的手。

     「你不知道，你有多美味…無時無刻都在誘惑著我。剛才在車上差點就直接要了你…剛剛你背對著我，我多想立刻將礙事的褲子脫掉，盡情享用豬排飯。然後…」維克多輕輕含著勇利的耳垂，灼熱的氣息噴在他耳後，勇利不自覺縮了縮脖子。

     「你別再說了！」被維克多毫無遮掩的直白惹得害羞不已的勇利，直接上前堵住那張還在說話的嘴。

     「哇喔！」主動的勇利使維克多略為驚訝，隨即展開更加強力的攻勢，這次手直接順著人魚線直接伸進褲子裡開始搓揉起來。

 

     不久前才剛釋放過的勇利再度被挑起慾望，久未見面的兩人幾乎是迫不及待地將對方衣服火速扒光，不一會兒就坦誠相見。熾熱的身體緊貼著，維克多的慾望從在車上就沒消退過，這時候更是直接赤裸裸的與勇利相抵摩擦。

 

     「上來。」勇利雙腿纏在維克多腰間，維克多雙手托著勇利的屁股往床的方向走去。這個動作使得埋在勇利那處的小東西隨著液體排出掉落到地面，濕濕黏黏的液體糊了維克多的腹部。

 

     若說剛才在車上是開胃菜，那麼現在則是上主菜了。交纏的舌頭就像碗香濃的湯，口內滾燙的溫度簡直就要灼傷，挑逗著他的舌尖。唇舌交戰得難分難捨的兩人倒在床上，感受著想念已久的溫度，不論是身心都非常思念對方，維克多輕輕地揉著勇利柔軟的臀部。

 

     「勇利，你好棒，我好想這樣操你一整晚。」他在勇利耳邊輕柔地說。接著一路從耳垂輕吻，繼續往下到脖子，輕輕啃咬著鎖骨。勇利覺得自己像件備受珍視的禮物，被疼愛著。所有一切溫柔的、充滿愛意的動作令他整個人像是要融化了。

 

     “操我吧！”勇利腦海裡浮現這句話，但礙於羞恥心他並沒有說出口，取而代之的是充滿慾望的喘氣呻吟。

 

     維克多開始吸吮勇利的乳頭，那處本就是勇利的敏感點之一，他忍不住渾身顫抖了下，喉頭溢出甜膩的聲音。維克多相當滿意這樣的反應，繼續在他的另一邊輕輕地畫圈，另一隻手向下探去，淺淺地劃過他的大腿根。

 

     「維…維克多…」

     「嗯？」

     埋在勇利胸前的維克多停下了動作抬頭看著勇利，那雙被勇利讚美是世界上最美的眼睛裡現在秋波橫流，眼睛裡都是自己。

 

     「吃了我。」仍粗喘著氣的勇利，眼角發紅。明明和維克多不是第一次上床，現在被他露骨的眼神這樣看著，儘管感到害羞，腦海裡卻是好想快點被這個男人佔有，被他疼愛。

 

     維克多揚起了然的笑容，眼神也更深了。

 

     他的大手同時圈住兩人早已腫脹不已的ＯＯ開始互相摩擦並上下套弄著，他們同時不自覺的倒吸一口氣。房間裡瀰漫著濃到化不開的荷爾蒙氣息，兩人開始瘋狂接吻。這一次更加的強烈與深入，貪婪地汲取對方口中的蜜汁。下面更是傳來陣陣酥麻的漂浮快感，勇利覺得光是這樣他就舒服到快要暈過去。

 

     他的低喘聲、他的體溫、他的氣味，一切的一切都令勇利快要失去理智。

 

     「起來，轉過去。」維克多突然停下來，以命令的口吻說著。勇利總是覺得這個動作很羞恥，但身體卻違背大腦立刻照做了，轉過身屁股翹的高高的正對著維克多。下一秒清楚地感覺到，維克多沾了某些液體，有些冰涼的手指正在自己開口處淺淺地劃圈。

 

     「唔…」勇利被這麼刺激一下，背脊後彎，酸軟的感覺從雙腿間竄到上面，他整張臉埋在柔軟的枕頭當中。

 

     維克多俯身向前，輕輕拍打著勇利的臀部，火熱的氣息在他耳邊吹拂，以低沉的嗓音詢問

     「告訴我，你想要我做什麼？」

 

     壞、壞透了！這個男人明明知道自己想要什麼，他自己也快要忍耐不住了，還故意這樣問。

 

     「f*ck me…」勇利小小聲地說。

     「Come again?」維克多一邊說，但他的手指已經更加沒入了並輕輕摳著。

     「f*ck me！」眼睛一閉，他的羞恥心已經蕩然無存。

     「Could you repeat that, please?」維克多邪魅地壞笑，但氣息已經有些不穩。

     「f*ck …啊！」勇利終於豁出去大聲的說，但話還沒說完，就被充實的飽足感填滿了身心，微微的疼痛感伴隨著不可思議的快感再次侵襲著他僅存的理智。

 

     理智是什麼？不存在的。

 

     「I won't let you get up tonight.」

     夜晚正要開始。

 


End file.
